fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Energy-planks-GOP2008
The 2008 Platform Committee received public input through a website. Ultimately more than 13,000 comments were received and considered. The following is a sampling of those comments: John Shadegg LwyQ5RfkJNs John Shadegg says convert oil shale and our own resources instead. (Jeremy - Elk Point, SD) C7KYHNnMJqU Comments (Stephen - Aurora, CO) We need a full-court press. Nothing should be off-limits. The plan has got to have two components. SHORT TERM: (1) issue tax credits to convert gasoline burning engines to natural gas or propane (it's already being done) (2) Tax credits for solar and wind power electrical generation.LONG TERM: (1) Fund R&D efforts by our best universities for clean coal use, hydrogen power cells, better batteries for hybrids. (2) Tax credits for private industries doing the same. (3) Build nuclear power plants. (4) DRILL DRILL DRILL for oil-nothing should be off-limit (Ronald - Ocala, FL) Our business partners are not our buddies or friends but countries that have hidden agendas and we are giving them the means to accomplish their goals. We must wake up and see the world as it is. We should not put one cent into the UN building but tell them to relocate in some other country and only pay our share instead of supporting a group of money bleeders who are there to enrich themselves. Let all of the Security Council members shoulder their share, they have the money. We must wakeup and protect ourselves and our position in the world order; we are number one and must stay there if we want a future for our children. (James - Auburn, CA) The GOP should make a stronger push towards OCS and other domestic drilling. Explain that, even though continued research into alternative sources of energy shall continue, the realization of those efforts is too far off to save the economy. OCS and domestic drilling will make an immediate impact as a more stable source will ease speculation. Bringing more refineries back on-line will also help, as well as creating even more jobs. (Jonathan - Clearwater, FL) There is enough oil under the North slope of Alaska to last the entire USA for the next 200 years. I kid you not... Let's drill it. The major drill point will be the coastal plain, which, apart from an occasional herds of migrating Caribou, shelters no animals. The infrastructure is already in place, pipeline wise, so let's get to it! In the mean time, we need to seriously evaluate solar and wind energy resources. Solar is extremely viable, especially with the advent of better cells and cells that look like shingles. (David - Wesley Chapel, FL) Cap and Trade - It is important that the platform not include support for a Cap and Trade system for carbon dioxide as the approach to deal with global warming. This approach is flawed as it risks immense damage to the U.S. economy in return for little or no improvement in greenhouse gas emissions. The platform should place emphasis on government support via research and development of those technological breakthroughs needed to significantly advance the cost competitiveness of alternative (non-fossil fuel) forms of energy. Continued support for improved wind, solar, nuclear, and clean coal technology is the best way to address climate change related to greenhouse gas emissions. It is the approach that will increase, rather than decrease, jobs in America and strength of our economy. (Willow - Sheldon, IA) If we drill offshore, we would only get a minimal amount of oil, and we would risk a lot more. We have most of MT and WY that have a lot of oil in shale, that used to be too expensive to get out, which now would be reasonable and prudent. We need to invest in cellusic bio fuel, oil producing algae, wind power, solar, plug in cars, CNG, LPG, etc. Nuclear would be good if we could do it safely. We need to spend a lot of money in alternative energies for the future. We need a good economic energy policy in this country. (Rebekah - North Attleboro, MA) Nuclear and Wind energy should be aggressively pursued if this nation intends to avoid a true crisis and be a leader in change. It's frustrating how much talk, how little action is being done by hired politicians. Our dependence on foreign oil has to be reduced if not irradiated. Nuclear plants are safe, wind energy is effective and virtually harmless, natural gas is abundant. We need to make conversion to these types of energy options a priority and develop a plan to transition the public seamlessly to electric/natural gas cars and home energy changes. An actionable plan is what the American people want to see and I think most will get on board quickly and happily. (Dan - Gilbert, AZ) As America transitions from (non-renewable) fossil fuels to portable electrical energy storage systems (e.g., batteries, fuel cells, etc.), the demand for electricity in the US will grow dramatically. Fortunately, the cost of producing electricity is still relatively cheap. This will change, however, unless we plan ahead to increase electrical production to meet and exceed the projected increase in demand. This should be accomplished primarily by an increase in nuclear-generated electricity as a clean, dependable, stable energy source. (Joy - Cash, TX) I believe we should support both wind and solar energy development. As T.Boone Pickens has shown, wind is a viable source and with the ability to store electricity just on the horizon, we should surely support development in this area. As the American people are tasked to develop solar and wind projects in this generation, the affordability will follow. This type of energy, wind and solar could very well be our greatest humanitarian effort for the future of our country and other countries .If T.Boone is outsourcing away from oil, we must be running low. Find better ways with wind and solar and create more jobs in the process.